Living A Nightmare
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Naruto makes Sasuke's life a living hell, Raping him everyday, Making Sasuke go into depression, He tries everything to forget but the only thing that worked was cutting...What will Itachi do when he finds out, If he finds out that is...
1. Bet

**Living A Nightmare  
**

**An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter one**

**

* * *

  
**Naruto, And Sasuke were all at the training field waiting for their Sensei Kakashi...Sakura had called them and said she was sick, So Its just Naruto and Sasuke for now...

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What?"

"You want to spar while we wait for Kakashi?"

"No thanks dobe, I'm already certain that I would win anyway..."

"I'm strong too teme!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes, I do!"

"...You do..?"

"Yep, Whoever wins gets to pick what they have to do..." Naruto says, Smirking

"Alright then..."

Naruto immediately runs at Sasuke punching him in the stomach

"You bastard! I wasn't ready!"

"Heh. That was just a demonstration of how strong I am, Prepare for full force now!"

They run at eachother...Chidori blazing and Rasengan spiraling...20 minutes later Sasuke was on the ground coughing out blood, And Panting. Naruto standing over him laughing

"I win!" Naruto says kicking dirt on Sasuke

"fi-Fine dobe...You win..."

"What was that?"

"I said you win!"

Naruto laughs "Who's stronger now bitch? That's right me!"

"...What do I have to do..?"

Naruto thought for a moment then smirked "You have to come over my house everyday from 4 to 6"

"What do you want me to do make you dinner or something?"

"Or Something like that.."

Sasuke shakes his head in confusion "There is really no understanding you, Is there?"

"Nope"

"How many days do I have to come over?"

"Hmm...I'm Nice so I'll Say about 2 weeks..."

"2 weeks! Thats what you call nice?"

"Hey I could've made it a month..."

"I have to see if it's ok with my brother, He can sometimes be protective of where I go..."

"Stop taking orders from him Sasuke..."

"...Fine, I guess your right..."

a crow comes flying in front of their faces, cawing crazily

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouts

"It's Kakashi-Sensei's"

Naruto takes the papre from it's back and reads it outloud

"It says "Im Sorry guys but I'm a little busy, So I won't be showing up today""

"That bastard!" Sasuke swears

"...See You at my house tonight Sasuke!" Naruto shouts while walking away

"umm....ok..." Sasuke says, Watching Naruto leave

* * *

**.: At Naruto's House :.**

_'So kit, It's looks like you finally get that kid all to yourself...For two weeks.'_

"I know kyuubi, It will be awesome, I'll make sure he knows that he's my bitch and no one else's" Naruto says smirking

_'What are you going to do now?'_

"I'm getting everything ready....Tonight I'll make him mine"

_'So your planning to rape him right on the first day hmm? I thought you would wait a couple of days'_

"Now way kyuubi, I only get to do this for two weeks, The fast I do it, The more I can..."

_'Thats true..But, What if he tells the police or his brother...?'_

"I have no intention of anyone finding out, I'll threaten to make his life a living hell"

_'How evil of you Naruto...' _Kyuubi chuckles

* * *

**Should I continue? **

**Sorry that It's short, If people want me to continue the next chapter will be up quick and it will be longer...**

**Songs I listened t owhile typing:**

**~ Call Me When Your Sober ( Evanescence )**

**~ Our Solemn Hour ( Within Temptation )**

**~ Already Over ( Red )**

**...Reviews Please...**

**Thats All **

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	2. Enter: Night One

**Living A Nightmare**

** An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter Two**

**"Enter: Night One"**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

_Recap:_

"I have no intention of anyone finding out, I'll threaten to make his life a living hell"

_'How evil of you Naruto...' _Kyuubi chuckles

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***

**.: Later At 4 .:**

Sasuke started making his way to Naruto's house, Sighing He walks up to the door and knocks, A loud voice from the inside screams "Come in" He opens the door and steps inside

"Oi Naruto!"

"Come Upstairs, I'm in my room"

Sasuke sighs and walks up the steps to Naruto's room, He goes inside to find that it's pitch black.

"Umm...Naruto, Why is it so dark in here?" Silence. "Naruto..?"

Sasuke found the light switch and flipped it up, There was no one in the room but him.

"Naruto? I'm going to leave if you don't come out now."

A few chuckles could be heard, He was near, But where? Sasuke started looking around, And a few seconds later he felt weight on him as Naruto fell from the celling on top of him.

"Ow! Naruto! What the fuck were you doing up there?"

Naruto said nothing, Sasuke whined in pain as Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled him up, Then immediately pushed him into the wall. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto began to unbutton his own shirt the more he undid a button the more hair it revealed on his muscular chest, Sasuke didn't know Naruto was so...Strong.

Before Sasuke could even blink, The blonde pressed his body up against Sasuke's, And his eyes widened when he felt Naruto's erection.

"N-Naruto? W-What's going on..?" Sasuke stuttered, Hoping that Naruto was just pranking him.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and groaned in his ear, Making Sasuke shiver in complete fear, He tried to look away but Naruto grabbed his chin, The pressed his cold lips down onto Sasuke's, The kiss wasn't going to kill him, But it definitely was brutal.

Sasuke tried to push Naruto away from him, Naruto just growled and pushed him back up against the wall. Naruto slid his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth, Then he made his way to Sasuke's pants, And gripped his dick. Sasuke's eyes widened once again and he became frantic, He got a hold of Naruto's hand and tried to pull his hand out But it was no use, Naruto was stronger than he was.

Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes as he began to process what was happening, He was going to get raped By Naruto! His own best friend was going to fuck him!

Naruto slid Sasuke's pants and boxers down, Sasuke was in agony at this point. He didn't want his first time to be like this!He couldn't believe that any of this would ever happen to him, He didn't believe he was actually being raped!

Sasuke tried once again to run and Naruto kicked him, Making Sasuke fall on the floor. Naruto smirked and picked Sasuke up by his hair and dragged him over to the bed then threw him down with great force.

Naruto slid his hand up and down Sasuke's dick, Toying with it really.

Tears trickled down Sasuke's cheeks as Naruto's tongue licked the head.

_'T-This can't be happing! No way! My first time can not be with Naruto! I've saved myself all of these years for Itachi...Even though it would probably never happen, But still...He had to at least try and wait...But now he was going to be raped, This can't be happing! This just Can't be happing!' _Sasuke thought to himself over and over again. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto flipped him over and pushed his face into the mattress.

Tears poured out of Sasuke's, When he heard a zipper noise. He didn't want this at all. He just wanted to be back at home with Itachi.

_'Itachi...Save me...Please...Please Itachi...I-If you love me you'll save me won't you? Please Kami...Anyone...Help...'_ Sasuke pleaded in his head, He really wished Itachi was here to make everything disappear.

Sasuke let out a gasp when he felt something hard brush up against his ass.

_'H-He's going to...Go inside of me? N-No...' _Sasuke knew nothing about sex but he did one time walk in on Itachi and his ex-boyfriend Deidara and this was the only part he saw, It did break his heart but at least now he knew a little bit about what Naruto was planning to do, He didn't want anyone to touch him this way, He was afraid if he could let anyone in his life anymore...It hurt so much to be touched this way, And he just wanted the stabbing pain in his heart and body to go away.

Sasuke screamed out in complete pain as Naruto entered him dry, Pausing for a moment he slid out then back in some more, Sasuke had never felt this kind of pain before it was like pure hell, And it felt as if it would never end. He just thought about Itachi as Naruto kept thrusting in him, He wasn't sure how many times Naruto pulled in and out and he didn't care anymore, It would've never happened between him and Itachi anyway...It was probably about midnight when Naruto made his last thrust then pulled out and stood up.

Sasuke watched him with fear as he re-dressed.

"What are you starring at, Whore?" Naruto asked as he threw Sasuke's clothes at him. "Change and get out...And If you tell anyone what I just did...I swear I'll do it ever single moment in you're life, When you wake up, go to bed, Take a shower, Take a nap...I'll be in you're ass 24/7"

Sasuke gulped and pulled his clothes on slowly, He fell on the floor when he felt a throbbing pain in his jaw, Yep, Naruto had punched him, Hard too.

"Do you understand me Sasuke." Naruto asked with an Icy filled tone.

Sasuke shook his head, And Naruto kicked his ass, Causing Sasuke to whimper in pain.

"Good. Get out."

Sasuke did as he was told and darted out of the house, Tears ran down his face as he ran all the way back to his house.

* * *

When Sasuke reached his house he quietly went into the shower and tried to wash away all of Naruto's touches, He was crying so much he couldn't even hear the water running. he was glad it was 1 am or else he would have Itachi worried sick probably.

* * *

Itachi was sitting in his room laying down on his bed he closed his eyes, And almost immediately after he heard water running.

_'Why is he taking a shower now?' _Itachi asked himself as he stood up and went to the bathroom door, His eyes widened as he heard sobs "...Is...he...? No he can't be..." Itachi mumbled as he pressed his ear to the door and heard more sobs, Itachi felt his heart break a little. Why was **his **Otouto crying?

* * *

**Yes I know that was a very bad place to end the chapter...Gomenasai And Gomen I know it's short . But I have to work on some Mep parts and Chapters to other stories...  
**

**I hope you liked it... Review please**

**And Sorry that it took so long...I had writers block T.T Demo (But), I think it's all good now ^-^**

**...Narusasu rape...xD It's better than Sasunaru rape...Gomenasai I really hate Seme Sasuke Dx Sasuke uke is WAY WAY WAY hotter xDDDD**

**The next chapter will be up faster...Promise...  
**

**~Ryuzaki~**


	3. Secrets And Relief

**Living A Nightmare**

** An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter Three**

** "Secrets And Relief"**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_He pressed his ear to the door and heard more sobs, Itachi felt his heart break a little. Why was **his **Otouto crying?_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and went in his room and changed into a t-shirt and shorts, Stumbling over to his bed new tears began to fall on his cheeks, He wasn't sure if he was going to get though this. But he had to try, Wiping away the few tears he slumped on his bed and closed his eyes sighing.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Itachi's voice could be heard from outside the door "...Sasuke...Can I...come in..?"

"Umm...Yeah hold on." Sasuke covered his body with the blankets, Hiding all the marks and bruises. "Ok...Come in..."

The door opened revealing Itachi's worried face, He walked over to Sasuke and sat down on a chair.

"What do you want Itachi? I'm kind of tired..."

"Where were you all day...?"

"School."

"You were at school till one in the morning?"

"No...I just...I went over Naruto's for a while..."

"Until one in the morning?" Itachi repeated.

"...Yeah..."

"Oh...And what happened there?"

"I-I...Not much...I-I-We just...Sparred a little...So that's why I took a shower..."

"Did you loose?"

"...Yeah..." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"It's nothing to beat yourself up about ok?"

"What do you mean?"

Itachi sighed "Well...I...heard you...crying in the shower..."

"Well, That wasn't the reason..."

"Then what was..?"

"If you even cared...You would've saved me..." Sasuke murmured.

"Saved you? from what?"

"...Nothing, Leave. I'm tired..."

Itachi growled and stood up "Fine, But we're going to talk sooner or later..."

"...I choose later..." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi walked out of the room, Silently closing the door behind him. Sasuke let a tear fall then shook it off and laid back down. Thinking about how to avoid Naruto tomorrow.

More tears rolled down his face "I-Is...he going to do the same thing again tomorrow..? I can't take that a second time...I have to go there everyday for 2 whole weeks...I-I just can't let this happen...I'm stronger than this, So why can't stop him from touching me...Why..."

Not being able to hold them in, Sasuke's tears poured out of his eyes, He sobbed and cried for about an hour, And eventually he fell into a well needed sleep.

* * *

"Don't...Stop...Stop...P-Please..." Sasuke groaned as he tossed and turned in his blankets. "Pl-Please! Stop! Stop! Itachi! Why...Why won't you save me!?"

* * *

'Stop! Stop! Itachi! Why...Why won't you save me!?' Itachi's eyes shot open and he rushed into Sasuke's room as fast as lightning.

"Sasuke!" He shouted as he busted in, He sighed in relief when he saw that Sasuke was just having a nightmare.

Sasuke continued to squirm around in the bed... "Pl-Please stop...Why are you doing this? S-Stop...I-I'm begging you! I-It hurts-"

"Sasuke..." Itachi mumbled as he walked over to Sasuke, Then place his hand over Sasuke's cheek.

"Stop Naruto! I-It hurts! I don't like you! Stop it!" Sasuke shouted as he slapped Itachi's hand away still in a dream-state.

Itachi recoiled away and his eyes widened "I-Is he dreaming...What I think he's dreaming...?"

"A-Ah...Ah..." Sasuke moaned in pain, But there was a twinge of pleaser in the moans too. "W-Why are...You...R-Raping me..Wh-at do you have to gain...I-I already said...I don't love you...I-I like so-someone else...I was saving myself for them...Not you...I-I- Ahh!"

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook him. "Sasuke...Wake up..."

Sasuke's jumped up and his tear filled eyes met with Itachi's confused ones "It was a dream Sasuke..."

"No...No...That was no dream..." Sasuke muttered and clung onto Itachi's shirt. Itachi just pet his head and started down at him in concern.

"It's ok Otouto...Everything is fine...There's nothing wrong...It was a dream..." Itachi murmured over and over for about 10 minutes, Until Sasuke stopped shaking, Itachi let out another breath in relief, As he pulled Sasuke away, And pushed his head onto the pillows.

"Rest Sasuke...I think you need it..."

Sasuke shook his head "...I-I'm fine...I'll just...Stay up..." He choked out, Still trying to proper his breathing.

"Sasuke...You should reall-"

"No...I'm fine...Y-You can just go to bed..."

Itachi sighed and got up. "I'll be back later ok?" He stated then left the room.

Sasuke looked at the wall as tears fell down, He had a feeling that this is how he would fall asleep every night for the rest of his life, He was just so devastated, Then that's when he saw it, Sticking out of his backpack, It was flashing, He stood up and wobbled over to it, Then pulled it out. Revealing all of it's features.

It was a kunai, And a pretty sharp one at that, His hand gripped around the bladed edge and he began to tremble. How would feel if he just ran it right across his arm like there was no such thing as death or pain? He stared in amusement at it as he continued thinking.

He took his grip off the edge and to the handle, Then positioned it to his arm, Almost smirking. He moved it down his arm and winched, Then again, And again, And again until the kunai hit the floor. He pulled his arms up and watched the crimson blood drip off of his finger tips, Then moved his arm up to his mouth and lick the blood, It tasted like bitter sorrow. He smiled, He finally found something that could help him get though this...He could finally forget.

* * *

**...I hope you liked this chapter...It's short I know, But I haven't been getting sleep lately and I have to rest...**

**And I'm working on an Itasasu Rape one-shot and an Itasasu One-shot Lemon right now, It should be done by the end of the week.**

**Oh, And thanks so much for all of the reviews so far ^-^**

**Well I think that's all.**

**~Sasu-Chan~  
**


	4. Sadness Of Anger

**Living A Nightmare **

**An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter Four **

**"Sadness Of Anger"**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: _

_Sasuke smiled, He finally found something that could help him get though this...He could finally forget._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke smirked as the blood hit the carpet, He probably stared at it for 30 minutes, His eyes widened when he heard footsteps coming toward his door, He panicked and threw the kunai across the room and stumbled over to his bed.

The door opened and Itachi walked over to Sasuke and felt his forehead.

"W-What are you doing Itachi..?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if you had a fever or anything...Because you were acting really weird there for a while...Before..."

"No...I'm fine Nii-san...Just exhausted, I need to get some sleep before I have to get up so...Night..."

"Ok...Sasuke...Goodnight...And don't worry...It was just a nightmare...You'll be fine."

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke to the throbbing pain in his arms and head, Groaning He swung his feet over the bed frame and stood up then seconds after he fell down clutching his head.

"Ow...This must be like a hang-over type thing..." Sasuke looked down at his arm, Deep thick red scars covered it. He smiled. "My wonderful artwork" He chuckled "I'll have to make more later..." It was like he was on some pills or happy leaf (A/N My brother says that a lot so now I do too haha) He had his own personal drug no one could take away.

Knock, Knock. Sasuke's eyes widened and he grabbed his blankets and covered his arms up.

"C-Come in..."

And with that the door creaked open reveling Itachi "Hey...I just wanted to see if you were awake..."

"Yeah...I am..." Sasuke responded in a weary dead tone.

"...How are you feeling?"

"Much better..." Sasue inwardly smirked to himself.

"That's good...Do you want something to eat before you leave? You must be hungry, You didn't eat anything yesterday...Or did you eat at Naruto's?"

Sasuke flinched at Naruto's name, Then he shook his head vigorously "I-I'm fine...Not hungry..."

"Oh, Ok...Well I'll meet you downstairs then." Itachi turned to walk away but stopped after hearing Sasuke shout

"Wait!"

"What is it Otouto?"

"I-I just..." Sasuke paused "N-Nothing...I'll be down in a minute..."

"Ok....See you down there..."

Itachi left, And Sasuke slid to the floor as tears ran down his cheeks _'H-He hates me...I-I can tell...Ever since Mother and Father died in that car accident all those years ago...H-He hasn't been the same...He probably blames me...But then again...Who wouldn't..? I-I'm just a weak N-Nuisance no one will ever care about...'_ Sasuke sat there for 5 minutes then slowly stood up and changed into a long sleeved shirt and some black 'Ripped' jeans then to top it off some gothic gloves.

He swayed his way into the bath room where he made some finishing touches, Like applying Black eye liner and fixing up his hair. He sighed as he starred at himself "A-Am I nothing but a useless whore or something...I-I can't even look at myself anymore it's so degrading..." He mumbled then walked out of the room. "Well...Time to go deal with...My personal hell...I wonder what he's going to tell everyone at the academy..." Sasuke paused and rage in filled him "Oh, Fuck it...What do I care anymore?!"

"Sasuke! Are you almost ready up there?!"

"Yeah...I'm coming down now! So just shut up and wait two minutes damn!" Sasuke shouted

"Ok, Ok...."

Sasuke grabbed his book bag and stomped down the stairs, At the end of them was Itachi with his 'I don't care' face. Sasuke felt a twinge in his heart, And he stormed past Itachi and pouted to the car. And Itachi's eyes slightly widened in confusion as he followed.

* * *

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face, Waiting for Itachi to unlock the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?"

"Nothing, Just open the door. I want to get this day over with..."

"You know Sasuke I don't really respect that tone your using with me...I'm the oldest of the house...I do all the work, I pay all the bills, I buy you everything you need...You should be more appreciative..."

"You don't think I'm appreciative?! I know how much you've done for me! But still...You're always so...so..."

"So?"

"Oblivious!"

"Oblivious?" Itachi repeated in anger.

"Yes! Oblivious to what's happening to the people around you! But your always so full of hate against me! So you don't ever give a damn!"

"I don't give a damn?! What the fuck does that mean Sasuke?"

"Why don't you just do what you've always wanted...Throw me out in the street! I don't care, It's better than being with your bitter, and Hateful ass! All you do...Is...Stare at me with those eyes...Those eyes of hate...What did I ever do wrong!? All I do is, try to do...Anything that will help you...And yet you tell me not to get involved and that I should just stay out of your business...But If I live here too, It makes it my business too! I-I just can't understand..." Sasuke was struggling with the urge to cry at this point, He wasn't sure what he was saying anymore he just needed Itachi to know...everything he was feeling now.

"Sasuke...What are you saying? You're making no sense! What is it your trying to tell me?"

"I-I...I-I don't..." Sasuke couldn't fight away the urge and tears poured out. And Itachi's eyes widened. And He walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Sasuke...Let's not argue out here..."

Sasuke slapped Itachi's hands away and fell to the ground as his tears his the cement.

"Sasuke..."

"Leave me alone foe a while..."

"Sa-"

"Please!"

"...Can't you at least go to your room? So I don't have to worry...?"

Sasuke stood up and ran into the house screaming, Leaving Itachi confused. "Wha...What did I say wrong..?" He mumbled then sighed and walked into the house "I guess this is going to be a long day..."

Itachi walked to Sasuke room and pulled the doorknob only to find it was locked and blocked by a chair on the other side.

"Sasuke...? It's fine...I'm not mad...I want to talk..."

"B-But your...Annoyed...And I-I just want to be alone..." Sasuke voice sounded weary and cracked.

"Ok Sasuke...I understand...Just go rest or something...I'll make you some food..."

"Not Hungry!"

"Ok then...Just rest then..."

"Not tired!"

"You know what Sasuke! I'm being nice! just...Just Fuck you! Go do what ever you want! I don't care! Just stay there and shut up! Because I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"Fine! Fuck you too! Teme!"

ITachi growled and walked back downstairs "When he comes out of there...I have to kick his ass..."

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room and he plopped on the bed and hugged his pillow, He turned to the side and opened up his dresser, He gasped when he saw a photo.

"I forgot about this..." He mumbled as he looked at it, It was a picture of him and Itachi when they were younger, Before their parents died.

"Why did everything...Have to change...? I-I just want everything to be how it used to be...I just want Itachi to love me...Not Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes widened "Shit! Naruto! He's going to kill me if I don't show up!" Sasuke started to chuckle "Oh that's right...Why should I care...I've got nothing to live for anymore..."

Sasuke continued to cry, His eyeliner smeared down his eyes. He curled into a ball and held the picture to his heart. And began to fall asleep slowly...

* * *

**Sorry i Know It was short, And I know It's been a while... T.T**

**I'm so tired and my Back hurts...Grr...Hehe x33**

**Anyways, Hope you liked it R&R**

**And Yeah I couldn't think of a better title for the chapter -.-  
**

**Songs Listened to while typing:**

**-Mirotic (DBSK)-It was on repeat so yeah xDD-**

~Sasu-Chan.


	5. Demons

**Living A Nightmare .**

**An Itasasu Story .**

**Chapter Five ;**

**" Demons " .**

* * *

_Recap :_

_Sasuke continued to sob , His eyeliner smearing down his cheeks ; He curled into a ball as he held the picture close to his heart commencing into deep darkness ._

* * *

" Hmm ... That hoe ; I thought I told him if he didn't show , the consequences he _**will**_ have shall be vigorous ... "

Naruto sighed as he let out a small chuckle .

" Heh ... This should be very interesting , My sweet raven . "

* * *

**Slash , Slah , Cut , Cut , Cut .**

Dealing with his own inner demons , As you can tell .

**Drip , Drip , Drip , Drip . **

_' Like crimson roses ... How beautiful '_ , Sasuke pondered , .

Sasuke felt his legs wobble as his knees began to give out on him , ensuingly dropping him the frigid ground underneath .

**Bring , bringg , BRINGGG ! **

All nighter ? .

Sasuke grunted as he pushed his limp body off the floor commencing to the bathroom nextdoor .

* * *

( Ima just skip him getting ready , lalalalalala ... Timeskip . )

* * *

Sasuke began to stroll slowly down the stairs , trying to avoid if any , at all , contact with his older brother .

He reached the door , in for the clear ! .

" Sasuke ... "

Damn .

" Where are you going ? ... "

" Umm , School ? . "

They had an awkward stare for just a moment before -

" Be careful ... "

" Huh - Oh yeah ... I will ... See you , Nii - san " ; Sasuke bowed to his brother and made his way out the door .

He slouched his way down the street .

_' Personal hell ... Here I come . '_

* * *

_**Ohaii ! , **_

_**I know its short , But i just wanted to show youh all .. Im not dead . ! . :D , loll . **_

_**just call mai absemce a hiatus , if youh would , (: . **_

_**I think i got worse at writing , O.o . **_

_**I dont really write or get into Yaoi that much these days , but ill still continue to get mai imaganation going . **_

_**Let meh just add , i worked on this chapter for about an hour , It was soo good & really longer , then omfg , i went to change the song , & guess what , I clicked out . . , & when i came back ... i didn't save anything i typed ...**_

_**See , this ish why i gotta finish it in word or something then just upload it , but nooo , im stoopid loll , So now youh guys get a piece of crap for chapter five . ;D . **_

_**but , I'm having trouble here ... So if anyone , Anyone at allll , ( Come on mai sexii frandss loll ) , wanna help meh , feel free too , We can compare ideas , & Ill out them on paper ... err well computerrs . ? . **_

_**:D .**_

* * *

Songs listened to while typing :

_All These Things I Hate . _

_Behind These Hazel Eyes ._

_I Don't Care ._


	6. Running Away

Living A Nightmare .

An Itasasu Story .

Chapter Six ;

" Running Away " .

* * *

R e c a p :

He slouched his way down the street .

_' Personal hell ... Here I come . '_

_

* * *

_

As Sasuke made his way down the jagged dirt road , thoughts began racing through his head like the blood that courses his now slashed and bruised veins .

**_What would happen when he sees Naruto ? ._**

**_Would Naruto even be in school ? ._**

**_What if he is there , what if they somehow end up alone .. together ? ._**

**_Will the pain be unfathomable ? ._**

what shall I do .. not abundant options here ;

_**Choose to go , Risk the possibility of getting beat or even worse ? .**_

_**Skip ? , Have Itachi found out he ditched school .. As if .**_

what to do , what to choose .

' Better choose soon ' Sasuke thought , almost limping his way down the cement path toward his doom .

Sighing he muttered aloud , " .. like I always say " , He turned his back , " better later than now . " The raven dashed his way past his home and headed toward near covenant stores . Stopping in front of a 7-11 to catch his breath , he heard a voice .

That chilling voice , that gets right under Sasuke' s frigid skin .

" Give me a Newport , Gaara , I bought em ! "

" Alright , Alright . " The other figure almost screamed .

Sasuke froze ; Couldn't flee , Feeling a lump in his throat he slowly let out a small yelp .

" Well , Well .. If it isn' t Mister no show , Why don't you come accompany me and my good friend Gaara here ? . " Barely finding any strength in words , he managed to let out his name .

" N-Naru..to . "

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder , Yanking him toward their direction . " Now . I insist , Come join us , We' ll have a fun time today .. Just . The . Two . Of . Us " He chuckled .

Sasuke began to try and wiggle out of his grasp , Naruto was too powerful , like a beast . Not even human .

" Now , now . I promise we'll be gentle .. My little Raven . "

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto' s supposed ' Good friend ' , Red hair , insomniac blue eyes , his face .. the look on his face , just horrid , . He knew he just had to get outta there , and fast .

_' I need something , anything . Please . Please '_ Tears began to form in his eyes , he wiped his eyeliner from falling , beginning to brace himself for the worst .

" Sasuke , Sasuke Uchiha ? . "

Sasuke' s eyes shot open , reveling the almost crimson tears that flew down .

" Kakashi - sensei " Naruto calmly claimed . Kakashi looked in the black haired boys orbs , tearing up , screaming help me . Just what in the Hokages' name was going on .

Thinking quickly , he knew he had to get the raven somewhere private to talk . " Uchiha , come with me . You two , get to school , now . I should be calling master Jiraya on you boys right now , but I won' t . Get . "

The two snarled and did as told , pushing Sasuke toward the white ninjas way .

when all was clear he opened his mouth to speak , " Sasuke , wha - "

" I-I gotta go ! . " Quick as he could he turned the other way , and ran as fast as his feet could take him , not knowing where to go , just anywhere but there , anywhere but home ..

* * *

**Well , that was pretty suckish , **

**only worked on it for like 3 minutes , i juss wanna show everyone i haven' t given up (: . **

**i was reading all the nice reviews , i wanted to make you guys at least something . your all so kind . & those comments are what keep me going on this , so i think you all so much , i 'm very greatful . **

**the next chapter will be longer , & edited , so sorry for this one , but it' s 5 : 30 in the morning , i' m running on no sleep & very tired . **

**** huggles for all the support ** , ii love yew all , i really do , thanks so much again (: .  
**


	7. My Tourniquet

Living A Nightmare.

Chapter Seven -

" My tourniquet. "

* * *

**R e c a p :**

_' Quick as he could he turned the other way, Running as fast as his feet could take him, Not knowing where to go, just anywhere but here, Anywhere but home .._ '

* * *

As the day became into frigid night, No where left to run or turn. The light became dense, Unable to see even the slightest road ahead, Sasuke decided to camp out in the forest where he had currently resided. No shelter, No warmth, Nothing.  
" I wonder, Itachi, Are you worried of me..Right now? " He paused, Remembering his brothers words, In the aftermath of his Raped night,

_'You know what, Sasuke, I'm trying to be nice! Just, Fuck you! Go do what ever you want, I don't care. Just stay there and shut up because I don't wanna hear it anymore!'_

Tears began to fall down, "That's right..He hates me. He didn't even have to say it, I know he does." Grabbing his bag, The broken boy reached for his only friend, The only one he could ever count on anymore. Oh how it shined, Even in the darkest of nights. You could call it his savior, His tourniquet. Watch as the blade triggered the goosebumps on top of his silky white skin, As the crimson began to flow out, Seeping through the dirt into the earth. Oh, how it felt so good, As if there were no such moral as pain or suffering. He could now create his own pain. Nothing could hurt him anymore, No one but himself. Its if he is heaven, No not heaven, More of A dream. A wonderful, Intoxicating dream. One which he wishes to stay in, forever.

Following in the footsteps of his blood, Sasuke dropped to the floor just the same. Slipping into slumber. To him, Not as real as before. Not as real as his tourniquet.

* * *

It seems as if sleeping was a new awake to the young boy, as hours turned to days, He found himself in a new part of the forest, Sleeping the day and night away. Spending the rest of his time with his friend, His only friend. He now, never wonders of Itachi's thoughts, Or of Naruto's action. It's just Sasuke and his tourniquet. Stopping his sorrows, With one little detail. You never would have thought anything could be so simple. So bliss.

How long will it drag on, How many more days till the young boy will become completely numb. Inside and out.

Is this the new life he must now live, Or the dream in which he is awake?

* * *

**Sasukes POV :**

I close my eyes, All I see are his. Those evil eyes starring deep inside of me, As if he was not a boy but a demon. Details of my rape, play simultaneously in my head, like someone is playing a DVD. Pausing, Rewinding, Playing over and over again. There is no escape from these memories. No escape from the voices in my head.

I feel the cold take over my soul, Making its way to my heart. Though, I know, how to stop it, for the moment. I reach my salvation, I feel it on my fingertips. I feel myself almost empty. Without even thinking, I feel the blade break my skin. The pain start to settle in, Take me. I now know what runs through my blood. Although, I hate to have to say the opposite for my mind.

Rape replays, Again. As the cuts grow deeper, I begin to cry. I hate crying with such passion, Such weakness..How could I show such pain on the outside?

I just..can't wait, till its all over, for darkness to take me, forever. Hasn't it already though? No. Maybe so. There was a darkness that took me, A darkness named Naruto. Wait, No. That was no dark, That was a pure demon.

I poor all of my regrets into a blade. All my sorrows, My pain, Suffering..Hate. I send it all to my blade. I hear my voice begin to chuckle. What would people think of the new Sasuke? This new me, Has no fear of death, No reasons for anything..anyone. This Sasuke is a mere reflection of the old. Why don't we show it off?

I reach for my bag and toss my friend inside, Till tonight, My tourniquet. I say in a whisper. How about we go say hello to some old friends, huh.

* * *

**i know that's short. but, I'm sick. I'm too tired to even edit. So enjoy my horrible, unedited work. Next time I'll make sure to edit it.  
**

**I have begun writing again. So, expect more. **

**Oh, another thing! I have changed my name, I was formally, narusasu as you remember but now, I am HazelLoveRed. I hope that doesn't confuse any of you. If it does I can change it back no problem. **

**Reviews are nice. Even mean ones. Or friendly criticism. Feel free to comment.**

**Kbye.**

_: Songs listened to while typing :_

- Hear Me Now [ Hollywood Undead ]

- It's All Over [ Three Days Grace ]

- Why [ Secondhand Serenade ]


End file.
